


Thank you

by orphan_account



Series: Tommy+Newt [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Emotions, Grievers, Hugging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is late getting back from the maze and Newt loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

_Two minutes,_ Newt thinks worriedly as he glances down at his watch _, just two minutes before the doors close._

_He'll make it._

_He has to make it._

He was, of course, thinking about Thomas, but not in the daydreamy way he usually thought about the other boy.

No, this was worry and even the slightest bit (a lot) of panic because the doors were about to close and his Tommy was still out there.

Newt didn't know how many times he'd had to stress to Alby and Minho (who was banned from running because of a twisted ankle) that _yes_ he did have a good reason to panic and _yes_ he did intend to pace in front of the door until Thomas got back.

If he got back at all.

Chuck was there too, obviously, since he was probably worried about his friend too, but Newt just didn't have enough patience for the boy right now.

He needed Tommy right now.

_One minute and 30 seconds. Where the bloody hell is he?_

Newt closes his eyes and drops to his knees right in front of the door.

He's not going to make it.

He's going to die in there all by himself and Newt's going to die in here all by himself.

"Still nothing?" A voice asks behind him. Alby.

"Nothing." Chuck confirms for him from where he's leaning against the wall next to the door.

A deep sigh. A pat on Newt's shoulder.

_Don't give up, don't give up yet._

"Wait, that's him!"

Newt's head snaps up so fast that his neck hurts.

Tommy.

Running straight towards the three of them, sweaty and breathless and  _beautiful_ and....yelling something.

"Get back, get back, you shanks."

Frowning in confusion, Newt turns his head slightly to share a look with Alby, who looks just a perplexed as him.

And the next second they see the source of the panic.

A giant griever, smashing through the maze straight towards where they're standing, coming after his Tommy.

The doors are beginning to close.

He's still so far away.

Newt can't breath, can't move and his minds gone blank. He just watches in horror as the doors get steadily closer together and Tommy gets steadily nearer.

_Please._

 

 

Newt closes his eyes and turns his head away, not willing to see whatever fate awaits Tommy.

He can't look, he won't.

He can distantly hear the other two yelling, can hear more gladers as they come running over to the door but it's muffled and distant, like someones shoved cotton wool in his ears.

And then he hears something that breaks the haze, the clear sound that he will never forget.

The door booming close.

Silence.

"Newt, you can open your eyes now."

Alby again.

Newt shakes his head, no, he will not open his eyes to a world in which Tommy no longer lives.

"Newt. It's okay, Thomas' fine. He's over there getting patched up by the meds. He'll be over here as soon as he can walk again."

Lies.

Trying to make him feel better.

"All right you shanks, nothing to see here, get going." Muttering, some annoyed, some curious. "And Thomas get your arse over here, he's not listening to me."

The next sound that reaches his ears is gentle panting and then the crunch of boots as someone kneels down beside him and someone else gets up and walks away.

"Newt."

Newt cracks a wary eye open. Tommy. By far the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

He sags forward with a sigh of relief and nuzzles his head into Thomas' neck.

 _Thank you_.

Thomas hugs him to his chest and mutters soothing noises into his ear until he calms down enough that he can raise his hand.

The second he can he wraps it around Thomas' arm.

He isn't going anywhere.

"I'm sorry." The brunette mutters in his ear. "I'm so sorry."

"Never." He cuts himself off when he turns his face up and looks Thomas dead in the eyes. "Never do that to me again."

"I promise I won't."

"Better not."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment below if you have anything you want me to write or if you just wanna give me some feedback. :)  
> If you have something you want me to write for newmas come and ask me on Tumblr: Catherineosaur is my ULR


End file.
